dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 800
Batman knows that he must investigate the evidence further and soon he realizes that he was too used to rely on other's help. Batman recalls that Barbara Gordon, a.k.a. Oracle, would have him information on the case, but after she desroyed her home, the Gotham Clock Tower in order to save it from Black Mask and to save Batman as well, she decided that she can't stay in Gotham aynmore. Oracle told Bruce how she felt about working with him and the Birds of Prey at the same time and she acknowledged that she couldn't do it anymore and there was also the fact that her relation with Dick was over. Barbara left Gotham shortly after the gang war ended. As a consequence, former police Commissioner James Gordon left the city as well, telling Batman that the only reason for him to stay was his daughter. Before leaving, Gordon wished Batman good luck, but he warned him that the GCPD wouldn't forgive him after the past events. While patrolling the city, Batman also remembers the death of Orpheus during the war and how Onyx has taken the leadership of the Hill Gang in honor of the fallen hero. Batman then recalls how he tried his best to prevent Stephanie Brown from pursuing vigilantism and how he failed after she was tortured by Black Mask and died from the injuries inflicted upon her. As a result, Robin also left Gotham, leaving Batman with no Robin. Batgirl was the next to leave the city, leaving Batman, once again with only Alfred and Nightwing. Both of them were busy since Nightwing had to recover from his bullet wound and Alfred would just take care of him. Batman is now on his own again and he takes down all sort of criminals around the city. After taking down a street pimp, Batman realizes that somehow the gangs of Gotham are being organized and seem to be working for a single purpose. Batman knows that Black Mask is somehow behind it all, but he can't prove it yet. The trace on The Mad Hatter's technology is already analyzed on Batman's pocket computer and it is leading him to the Iceberg Lounge, headquarters of the Penguin. However, upon arriving, Batman finds the place utterly empty and cannot help but think that it is all a trap. Batman breaks down a wall from where the signal was coming and he finds Mad Hatter along with Killer Croc, Alexandra Kosov and a kidpapped kid. Batman appears to be calmed and after chatting a bit with The Mad Hatter, the criminal tells Killer Croc to attack Batman. Tetch informs Batman that he has implanted a mind-controlling device on Croc's brain, but the fight ends quickly as Batman causes a couple of stone pillars to fall on Croc. Batman tries to reach the kidnapped kid but Hatter guides him to a room with a holographic image of Black Mask's head. Black Mask tells Batman that he is grateful for his help on taking control of the city and Batman soon realizes that the criminals have placed the kid on the balcony of the building, tied upside down. Batman tries to tell them to let the kid go, but instead Black Mask tells Alexandra to let him fall and she shoots at the rope from which the kid was hanging. As the kid falls down, Batman jumps off the building and catches the kid in mid-air, taking him to safety on the street. The kid is amazed by Batman and soon the police start arriving at the place. Batman has to leave and the kid starts telling them how he was kidnapped and saved by Batman. Batman watches how the kid is rescued from afar on a rooftop and soon he is joined by Catwoman. Batman informs Catwoman that Black Mask is alive after all and they also discuss their respective loss at the hands of the crime lord. Batman is still sensible at the mention of Stephanie's death and Catwoman tries to comfort him. She approaches towards him, and very slowly she removes the cowl from him. Their faces are inches away from each other, but Batman takes a step back and puts his cowl back on. Catwoman is angry at him for not showing any signs of humanity and tries to force him to feel something by fighting him. Batman counters her attacks and embraces her with a firm grip, telling her that he feels everything. As the night comes to an end, Batman knows that his mission is never over and that he must always have to work things by himself, and he wouldn't have it any other way. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * ** Hill Gang * * * * * * Susan * Jonathan Locations: * ** ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = In the Dark | Synopsis2 = Batman investigates the abduction of a child and roams the city during the darkest hours of night. While Batman hunts the criminal down, several other crimes are commited, none of the could be stopped. When Batman finally finds the kidnapper, he takes the man to the darkest forest and forces him to tell the location of the kid he kidnapped. However, by the time the police find the kid, he is already dead and Batman feels that there is something much more disturbing lurking in the dark of Gotham. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Batman Antagonists: * Johnnie Barns Other Characters: * Gotham City Police Department * Locations: * Gotham City | Notes = * The second story acts as a prelude to the storyline Batman: City of Crime, ongoing in the next issues of Detective Comics. * This issue is reprinted on the trade paperback. * There are several references to the events of Batman: War Games herein. | Trivia = * The first panel of page 16 is an homage to the cover of , which is Batman's first appearance. | Recommended = | Links = }}